1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a digital content authentication system, an image display apparatus applied to the system, and a digital content authentication controlling method of the system, and more particularly, to a digital content authentication system, an image display apparatus applied to the system, and a digital content authentication controlling method of the system which can confirm a digital content authentication result by the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, aspects of digital contents have taken on more significance. Especially, use of a digital versatile disk (DVD) as a record medium for recording and reproducing an image at a high quality has increased and a digital television (TV) having a high resolution has been developed in the TV field.
Accordingly, users using various DVD apparatus, such as a DVD player, a DVD recorder, etc., for recording and reproducing an image in a DVD by connecting them to a TV have increased. Additionally, an interface such as a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) for transmitting data between a DVD apparatus and a TV has been standardized.
The HDMI is a broadcasting standard for protecting multimedia contents in a TV having a high resolution and is the first multimedia interface capable of transmitting uncompressed digital audio and video signals. Additionally, the HDMI takes the form in which conventional Red-Green-Blue (RGB), Y, Cb/Cr channels, and eight audio channels are integrated in one channel.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a general HDMI system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the HDMI system includes a source providing apparatus 10 and a TV 20. The source providing apparatus 10 includes a transmission section 12 transmitting video and audio signals and the TV 20 includes a reception section 22 receiving the video and audio signals transmitted from the source providing apparatus 10.
The source providing apparatus 10 and the TV 20 can transmit and receive audio/video (A/V) data, device information, and control instructions through three independent communication channels, i.e. transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS) channels 30, a display data channel (DDC) 40, a consumer electronics control (CEC) channel 50.
The source providing apparatus 10 and the TV are connected to each other in the form of peer to peer (P2P) through the TMDS channels 30 and the DDC 40 and are connected in the form of a bus through the CEC channel 50. This is illustrated in FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a view showing the connection states of the channels in the HDMI system.
Referring to FIG. 2, the source providing apparatuses #1 to #n (10a to 10d) constituting the HDMI system are hierarchically connected to the TV 20. The TV 20 and the source providing apparatuses #1 to #n (10a to 10d) are connected to one another in the form of P2P through the DDC 40 and are connected in the form of a bus through the CEC channel 50.
In the HDMI system, the TV 10 can control the source providing apparatuses #1 to #n (10a to 10d) through the CEC channel 50 and can confirm the operation states of the source providing apparatuses #1 to #n (10a to 10d) through the CEC channel 50.
Authentication procedures are required between the TV 20 and the source providing apparatuses #1 to #n (10a to 10d). Video and audio signals may be normally processed only if the authentications between the TV 20 and the source providing apparatuses #1 to #n (10a to 10d) have succeeded. If any of the authentications between the TV 20 and the source providing apparatuses #1 to #n (10a to 10d) has failed, the TV 20 cannot process normal video and audio signals.
For example, even if the authentication between the TV 20 and the source providing apparatus #1 (10a) has succeeded, if the authentication between the source providing apparatus #1 (10a) and the source providing apparatus #3 (10c) has failed, the source providing apparatus #1 (10a) cannot normally receive video and audio signals from the source providing apparatus #3 (10c) and then the TV 20 cannot normally receive video and audio signals either.
If an authentication error is generated in the HDMI system, the TV 20 generally generate a noise signal. Then, the generation of an authentication error cannot be recognized at all from the TV 20.
Additionally, although the authentication error has a problem in high-bandwidth digital content protection (HDCP) processing in the source providing apparatuses #1 to #n (10a to 10d) regardless of the TV 20, a user can misrecognize that an error is generated in the TV 20.